The Curious Case Of Neal Caffrey
by BestUsernameEver54321
Summary: Neal isn't a human. Despite what everyone thinks, he is a Prince of Asguard. He is Loki, reincarnated after he accidentally made a double. After the attack on New York SHIELD gets a 99% match of Loki. Except it isn't Loki, its Neal Caffrey.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Curious Case Of Neal Caffrey**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or White Collar**

**This idea has been entering my mind constantly for the past year or so.**

**I decided to write a chapter down and see what you guys feel about it.**

* * *

><p><em>4pm<em>

Neal laughed at the gun which was pointed at his head. His co-workers all stared at him as if he was crazy, which was only partially true. Peter was lying on the floor, his and Diana's gun raised at the man, Clint Barton. He smirked, a friendly smirk. The type you see which old friends do to each other.

"Not your kind of your forte Clint" Neal commented. Clint laughed.

"I'm having a bad day" his smirk grew "Loki"

* * *

><p><em>14 Hours ago<em>

At 2am in the morning Neal Caffrey was awoken by a repeated banging at his door.

"Neal! If you don't open this door right now I will personally–"

"Whoa!" Neal exclaimed as his apartment door opened to the enraged Peter. Neal raised an eyebrow, he opened the door fully as Peter walked inside. Closing the door he hesitantly approached the steaming FBI agent.

"Peter…" Said person turned around, he looked sad.

"I thought you were dead" He unexpectedly hugged the con-man, Neal was too shocked to return it. It was 2 in the morning and he was not expecting to be believed dead. Examining Peter he noticed that he was in his pj's, like him.

"Hold up buddy" Neal said as Peter let go, he looked exhausted. "Why do you believe that? No wait. Who told you!" Peter sat on a chair and let relief wash over him. His best friend was alive.

"I got a phone call from the police. Or who I thought was the police but they said that they found a body, the identity was yours" Neal sat next to him, very and totally confused. Who and why would do that?

"That's weird. But I'm alive" Grinning, peter smiled in response. Not reaching his eyes.

"Who would do that Neal?" Peter asked. Neal looked away, he knew exactly did that. And why.

"I don't know" he said and got up to get a glass of water. Peter didn't fully believe him "Want some water?"

"Yeah, sure, Thanks"

"No problem" And filled to glasses. He sat back down and rubbed his eyes "How many people think that I'm dead?"

"Probably the whole country by 8" he laughed bitterly "Oh man, the newspapers will have a field trip after they find out your alive" Neal laughed with him "I should get going. Thanks for not being dead" Neal patted him on the back.

"Any day" Saying goodnight, the conman went back to bed but couldn't sleep. Knowing that the man they found was possibly his 'twin', the other half of Neal Caffrey. He knew that they would have found the body sometime just not this soon. He groaned and tossed in the sheets.

His thoughts drifted off to Asguard, his family. He remembered when he created his 'twin' in hopes of escaping his brothers shadow, but only to be involuntarily placed on Midguard by Heimdall. He knew that the man was only helping, and somehow doing him a favor for the future. So, by some shock, Loki was reincarnated as Neal Caffrey-still as a God-and watched his life play out in his dreams, and sometimes the day.

Some people were shocked of course by how knowledgeable Neal was when he was young. He flew by school in a heartbeat, and ran away to become a con. Neal of course found in amusing at how some other cons usually refer him to the "God of Lies" and even one time the FBI discussed him as "God of Mischief". If only they knew.

But, then, his 'twin' fell into the abyss and was tortured by Thanos. Controlled and replaced by this tainted, inhumane Loki. Neal sometimes lost sleep as he dreamt of the horrors his 'twin' went through. He had the connection, the brotherly connection he has with Thor. Or rather _had_ with Thor. So seeing Loki go through all of that because _he_ was taken by Heimdall that day was morbid.

Neal sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He couldn't deal with this case, the sight of his brother on a metal slab _dead_ would break him. For all he knows, Neal would break down and cry.

Yes, he knew how his brother died. Well, more of a guess. Either the Chitari killed him, or Thanos. Hopefully though, he wasn't dead. Cause he's already lost Kate, he can't loose his brother.

* * *

><p><em>9 hours ago<em>

Going to work was not what he'd expect. He was receiving stares. _So_ many stares, practically from every co-worker, he hates stares, really hates them.

"Neal! I heard what happened, how could it be you if you're standing right in front of us?" Diana asked as she approached him from the lift.

"I don't know, but I do know that the FBI is doing all they can to solve it. And that's fine by me. As long as I don't see any dead bodies, I'm good" he responded as he propped his fedora on his desk.

"But he had your face, finger prints, DNA. The works!" Jones said as he came up behind Diana. Neal sighed and rubbed his face; he was really not looking foreword to when they find out that it was his 'twin'.

"Yeah, it's creepy, so I'd rather not think about it" he said and shooed them off. Diana saw the tired lines and grief in the blue eyes of the con. She'll have to tell Peter.

"Fine man, but we'll keep you in touch with how the investigation is going" Jones said and sat down at his desk. Neal sighed and tapped his fingers on his thigh. About to sit down on his chair he heard peter call him.

"Neal! Need you in my office, _now_" he ordered and Neal, what felt for the thousandth time, sighed. Making his way up there he put on his million dollar cheeky smile and nocked on Peters glass door. Peter looked at him in bemusement.

"I told you to come in. No need to knock"

"Ah, but its polite. Sometimes I do wonder why Elle puts up with you. You don't even have any manners" to put on the effect he shook his head. The older man just rolled his eyes at Neal's antics and pointed to the seat opposite his desk.

"Sit" Neal sat and rolled his eyes at the older man who was staring at him intently "You do realize that whoever killed this man" he said and produced a photo of the person who looked identical to him. He was lying on the floor with a bullet wound on his head. all "may have been aiming for you"

"Why would anybody want to kill me? I'm adorable" he joked and put on a cheeky grin. Peter sighed and prayed that for once Neal would take something seriously.

"The other feds will be interviewing you sometime today. So, please, just please, for once in your Godforsaken life, take a case seriously. Mainly this one" he asked of Neal who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, ok" when Peter was about to think his luck went straight in shot down right in the gutter "But only if you let me have christmas with you and Elle", and to end it off with a bang he shot Peter with a charming smile.

"Y-You what?" hoping he didn't hear Neal correctly.

"You heard me. i want to spend christmas with you and Elle" Some part of Peter was dancing with joy to spend christmas with someone who he thought of as a son. But the other part was scared shit of what Neal would do.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't have any family, except for you and Elle" he said and shifted nervously. All of the previous worry flew out the window at the thought of Neal considering Peter and his wife family. He smiled.

"I'm sure Elle wouldn't mind" Neal absolutely beamed with joy.

"Really? You don't mind?" Peter waved his worry off.

"Nah, its all right kid. Just don't overspend ok? I don't want you showing off"

"Oh" the younger man scoffed "We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"Don't" Peter pointed at him with a fond smile. The laughter died off when a knock sounded at the door. Seeing the director at the door the two stood up.

"Director" Peter said in an official voice while Neal smiled at him. The director sighed at Neal and shook his head at the con. Everyone knew that the director was fond of the con and didn't like to see him hurt. So when the unit got wind of the possible murder of him, to say he was bashed up about it would be an understatement.

"The other unit of the crime devision is here to interview Caffrey" two very official looking men came in and nodded at Peter and Neal.

"Mr Burke, Mr Caffrey, I am Agent Johnson and this is Agent Moore. If you don't mind we'd like to speak to Caffrey about the recent murder"

"No, no mind at all. Neal" Peter said and gestured to the two men. Neal gave Peter the look which said 'do i have to?". In response Peter gave him a 'good luck' smile. The con rolled his eyes and followed the two agents out.

* * *

><p><em>9 ½ hours ago<em>

Neal was in the usual interrogation room and honestly felt like he was in SHIELD. Weird.

"Mr Caffrey. Do you recognize this man?" Agent Johnson said and placed, or rather dropped loudly, a picture of Loki.

"Yeah, its me" he said. Agent Moore sighed at the smart ass comment.

"Mr Caffrey. Just answer the question" Neal sighed, he really wished the FBI didn't hire people with sticks up their asses.

"Fine. I do not know or have had any contact with that man" the two Agents narrowed their eyes at him, as if they weren't really convinced.

"The DNA results say otherwise Mr Caffrey" Agent Moore said and took out a DNA results which told Neal that it seemed to them, that the man was his twin. But, he played stupid. Only Loki had the knowledge capacity to understand that. Neal Caffrey on the other hand, doesn't.

"Do you seriously think that I understand _that_?" he asked and pointed at the paper. The two Agents stared meaningfully at each other.

"_This_, tells us that he was your brother. _Twin_ _brother_" Neal put on a look of emotions. Shock, horror and disbelief. He scoffed.

"Your messing with me. I know that we look alike but, no" he said and stood up from his chair and started pacing madly, as if he really did just find out that he did have a brother. Who was just murdered "no, no, no, no, no"

The two agents watched Neal who was in a frenzy and both came nearer to the conclusion that he didn't know. They both had the knowledge of knowing that Neal Caffrey was the king of cons, and would most definitely with an Academy award for acting. But his reaction seemed real, and they wouldn't spare any detail.

"Did you or did you not have the knowledge of this?" Johnson asked in a monotone.

"No" Neal said as he paced and rubbed his hair. Some tears were starting to form, Moore noticed and furrowed his brow. Either he was being truthful or this guy was one heck of an actor.

"Are you sure? Maybe your mother or father told you at a young age"

"No! No they didn't, couldn't" he said and felt a tear start to fall.

"Maybe you have pictures of him-"

"No!" Neal shouted and faced the two agents who shared stunned looks. They looked closer and saw some tears "I just found out that i have a brother. _Family_. I-I have no family. And to know that you have - _had_ a brother which was just murdered. Who was just ripped from you before you could even say a quick 'hello' or 'goodbye' is...Its not a good feeling" the two agents were chocked to see a smart ass who seemed incapable of feeling distraught and now is, is..well, shocking.

"Is this interview over?" he asked and sat down in his seat, trying to recover himself. Moore shook his head in sadness.

"No, sorry. We just need to know whether you have any enemies which want to hurt you" Neal scoffed and rubbed at his red eyes.

"Um. No, they're all locked away in prison" the two Agents nodded.

"Can we get the names?"

"Yeah. Umm, there's this ex-associate of mine, Matthew Keller. He doesn't care who he kills, just as long that they're not in his way. Oh, and there's Garrett Fowler who was organized to take down my handler, Peter Burke" the two nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for your time. And we give our condolences" Neal nodded and heard the two leave. He leant his head on his arms which were crossed on the table.

"Neal?" He heard Peter say softly as he entered. Neal looked up with red eyes and sniffed. He hated lying to his friend, and a father figure. But he couldn't exactly say that he is a reincarnated God, who made a twin by accident on his home planet.

"Yeah?" he asked as he got up and straightened his suit. Peter frowned and sighed. Unexpectedly Neal was wrapped up in an embrace by Peter.

"It's ok. Me, Elle and even _Satchmo_ are your family" the con nodded as he let some tears fall.

* * *

><p><em>4 12 hours ago_

Hours have passed since the interview and everyone who's known or even passed by Neal, have all said their condolences. Diana have him her muffin and Jones told him that if he ever needs to talk to someone, he's listening. Neal thanked them all.

"Hey Neal?" Jones asked as he came up to the cons desk. Neal looked up from his papers and blinked.

"Yeah Jones? What is it?"

"There's someone here to see you from Homeland Security" Neal nodded and Jones signaled for somebody to come inside. The person who entered the room was not what he was expecting. Clint Barton. Neal masked his emotions and smiled as he walked around his desk.

"Clint Barton, Homeland Security" he said and flashed the badge. Neal noticed the fake parts in a second but didn't tell. Clint looked at Neal with suspicion and extended his hand for a shake.

Neal shook his hand.

"Neal Caffrey, ex-con artist and forger" he said mischievously. He noticed a glint in the archers' eye at that action. Was it, familiarity? "Sorry, but I don't exactly know why Homeland Security wants me"

"Well, not Homeland Security per say just that I knew your brother" there was a moment of awkward silence.

"Wait, so my twin…I never got his name" Neal whispered as if he was sad.

"His name was Loki. Loki Knight" Neal furrowed his brow for a second in confusion. SHIELD was being _very_ open with information. His eyes did a quick scan over the archer and saw that it was impossible for any connection. He was completely open, no warning or SOS button was visible. But then again, there could be snipers on rooftops watching the scene. He'll have to be extra careful.

"Loki? As in the God of Mischief and Lies?" Neal asked in an amused voice. Clint smiled and nodded, as if he was remembering a friend. Neal had to applause SHIELDs teaching staff.

"Yeah, he was one for mischief"

"Funny, cause "The God of Mischief and Lies" was my short term nickname here in the FBI while they were chasing me" Clint chuckled along with Neal at that revelation. The Archer checked his watch.

"It's almost lunch time, you want to grab a coffee and learn more about your brother" Neal sighed and nodded.

"That would be great. Let me just tell my boss" He said and shoved a thumb at the glass office.

"Sure, I'd be here" Neal smiled and ran up the stairs to Peter's office, he knocked. Peter turned around and smiled at Neal, gesturing to come in.

"Hey Peter?" he asked hesitantly. Peters smile slowly turned into a frustrated expression as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What did you do now? Forge The Terracotta Warriors?"

"As much as I would like to, I just wanted to ask if I can go out for some coffee with a friend of my brothers" Peter sheepishly straightened out his staple on his desk.

"Yeah Neal, you can do that. Just make sure your back by 1:30" pointing directly at Neal "But firstly, who's this friend?" Sometimes Neal swears Peter is an overprotective mother hen.

"His name Peter, is Clint Barton, he works for Homeland Security" Peter nodded, impressed.

"So does this make it that your brother worked in Homeland security?" Realization dawned over Peter "We never did know your brothers name-"

"Loki. His name was Loki Knight" Neal was confused as to how nobody picked up on not knowing his name, maybe it was a spell Heimdall put on his 'brother'. So nobody would go snooping. Peter nodded at the name, sinking and filing it away in his brain.

"Hmm. I want to learn more about this friend of your brother, Loki ok?" Neal rolled his eyes and nodded "And remember 1:30!"

"Yes, _Dad_" he said and walked out of the office, not noticing the shocked and warm expression Peter was wearing. Sometimes the old man forgets that Neal is only 22, and for some reason treats him like his own son. He chuckled and shook his head in fondness.

* * *

><p><em>3 hours ago<em>

Clint and Neal sat down at a park bench and sipped their coffee.

"What was Loki like?" Neal asked the archer who looked off into the distance as if he was recalling his old friend. But actually trying to think up a possible lie which sounds plausible.

"He was funny, persuasive, smart and very intimidating when he wanted to be. But he had a big heart, which somehow stopped working in the past 3 years" Neal looked over at Clint with a frown. SHIELD didn't know that Loki was controlled did they? If they did, then that may be why Clint isn't so hostile towards him. Cause if he remembers correctly, he heard that the archer wanted to shoot an arrow through his eyeball.

"What do you mean his heart stopped working in the past 3 years?" Clint looked at Neal with suspicion.

"I think you know" Neal's brow furrowed.

"No, I don't. How could I know if I've never met him?" Clint nodded in submission.

"I just forgot that you two never met" Neal grinned internally, he was excited to hear what possible lie Clint has mustered up to tell him how he 'met' Loki.

"How did you meet Loki?" Clint's lips went into a thin line and he saw a hint of panic in his eyes.

"Um" he coughed "We met when I was on the job in SH-Homeland Security. He was, um, he was training with some soldiers and beat the crap out of them that they looked as if they were dead" Neal had to stop himself from laughing "Our commanding officer, Nick Fury, ordered us to spar. He obviously came out of top and boom, we became fast friends" Clint beamed at Neal, proud of himself for coming up with that lie. But the con was staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"My brother worked in Homeland Security?" Clint nodded.

"Damn. So I'm the criminal brother. No, I was the criminal brother…still can't believe I never met him" he whispered mournfully "I never got to say goodbye" some tears made his blue eyes glisten and he quickly wiped them.

Barton noticed the tears and was confused. Fury told him to investigate Neal Caffrey and to report back to him whether he was Loki, or Loki's brother. So far, he's discovered that Neal Caffrey is a con artist and forger. The best of the best. And was caught by Peter Burke who is his handler and obvious father figure. He lived in a pent house and wears expensive suits you don't see FBI agents wear. He's well known and loved at work and now and again gets in trouble for causing mischief. He hates guns and doesn't love action or murders. He avoids them as much as he can. He is an only child and the last of his family. His conclusion is that Neal Caffrey doesn't have any relation to Loki, only that they are uncannily similar.

"Damn it's 1:20. We should head back now" Neal said as he brought Clint out of his thoughts "Peter said to be back by 1:30" the two got off of the bench and started to head back to the office.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours ago<em>

Neal watched as Clint mingled with his co-workers with suspicion. SHIELD wouldn't send one of their best Agents to mingle with FBI. Maybe he was gathering information about Neal to check if he was Loki's brother.

"Hey Neal!" Jones shouted from his desk, Neal looked over to see him grinning.

"Yes Jones? How can I help you this fine evening?" he asked sarcastically, Jones rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk.

"I see you have a suspicious feeling about Clint" he stated and played with the cons rubber ball on his desk. Neal scoffed, obvious that it was true.

"No, I just...Like his suit. Taylor made" he whistled approvingly "Nice. Very nice indeed". The FBI agent rolled his eyes at Neal's obvious white lie.

"Neal. I get it, you don't trust someone who was friends with your brother. Or if he even _was_ friends with Loki" Neal nodded but froze as he looked at Jones.

"How did you know my brothers name was Loki" Clinton avoided eye contact as he looked around and fiddled with nick nacks on Neals desk.

"I, um" he coughed "I may have listened in on your conversation with Clint when you two met"

"Jones-" he started.

"Hey! Hey!" he said with his hands up in the air "I just wanted to check if he wasn't blackmailing you like Fowler did to Peter" he is one paranoid bastard, Neal thought "But seriously, Clint seems like a nice man, you shouldn't be so worried" he said and playfully slapped Neal on the shoulder. The younger man smiled and nodded. True, Clint Barton is a nice man. Neal would trust him with his life if he wasn't working for SHIELD.

"Yeah. There's just something about him. Some mystery behind his work" Jones saw the excited gleam in the cons eyes and prayed the Lord that Neal wouldn't get into any mischief. But then again, when was Neal never getting into mischief?

"Neal" he said warningly, sounding smilier to Peter "Don't you even think about it" he spoke too soon. Neal got out of his chair and went to walk to Barton. Jones stepped in front of the con with a warning look "Just think, for _once_ think about what your going to do"

"Oh i know exactly what i'm going to do Clinton" he said cheerfully "I am going to _ask_" Jones didn't believe that excuse for one second.

"Your just going to go up to Barton and just ask him?" he asked bemusedly. Neal nodded with a wide grin.

"Yup" popping the 'p'.

"Your just going to-"

"Ask him. Yes Jones, don't strain yourself. Your not getting any younger" he said and patted the older man on the back as he passed him. As Neal was about to walk up to Clint Diana stepped in front of him with a smile and a stack of paper.

"Hey Neal. I need you to look these over and tell me if anythings wrong" Neal looked from the stack of paper to a smug Diana.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me. No way!" Diana just scoffed and placed the paper into the mans hands.

"Yes way and its got to be finished in about an hour and a half. So get cracking" she said and walked away to powder her nose. Where Neal just scrunched up his in annoyance. Jones smiled and chuckled as he walked up besides Neal and patted his back.

"Don't strain yourself kid. Your not getting any younger" with that said he walked away with a bounce in his step.

"I'm 22 you smug bastard!" Neal shouted, gaining the attention of nearly every person in the room and a cracking up Jones "Oh, shut up!"

* * *

><p><em>12 an hour ago_

Neal sighed as he finished up the last piece of paper. Signing it with his name Neal leant back in his chair, he was just about to close his eyes when Clint came over.

"Hey there Neal. I've got to tell you, this place is _awesome_. But that coffee machine is..." he just shivered to express his distaste towards the machine. Neal chuckled and stretched in his chair. The archer looked through the file he just finished and nodded.

"Interesting stuff. So i take it this is normal for you?" To Neal it sounded like an interrogation question. SHIELD is so paranoid its not even funny.

"Yes and no. I still get to go in the field. I just get more paper work 'cause I'm better than the people down the hall" Clint chuckled"So what exactly do you do in Homeland Security?" playing the game. Clint stiffened and masked his surprise.

"Well, i'm an agent obviously. So i go on cases and shit" trying to spare the details. Neal felt a Loki smirk coming on.

"What do you do on those cases exactly, Barton?" Neal chose to play bait and catch with Clint. He was bored and there was no way in hell he or SHIELD could connect Neal to Loki.

"I kill people" Neal smirked. Clint hid his shock behind his mask at the quick change of character.

"That's what i thought" The archer narrowed his eyes at the con man, not letting his panic fulfill him. Suspicion was practically boiling in his brown eyes "Now! If you don't mind i need to give these files to Diana" Neal said with a cheery smile he stood up. Barton followed Neal, examining him and the recent game they played. Something was definitely off about this young man. Just a second ago he could have been a dead ringer for Loki.

"Finished and signed" Neal announced as he dropped the file onto Diana's desk. As she flipped through them, the agent nodded approvingly.

"Nice work Neal" The con man chuckled. Clint stiffened for a second before relaxing.

"Oh, you so owe me" Diana smiled smugly. Neal felt as if his whole owing thing was about to crack into pieces.

"I could say the same thing about you. Where's my 15 dollars?" the young man groaned and bounced on his heels.

"I thought you forgot. Actually hoping"

"Yeah, i don't forget bets when they involve people giving me money" she said sassily. Clint and Neal raised their eyebrows.

"Damn. Call it even?" he asked hopefully, putting on his best con smile. Diana scoffed but gave into him.

"Fine. Don't make it a habit" Neal gave her a salut.

"Yes ma'm" Neal turned around and started walking. When he caught Clint's eye he let his mask fall, and once the purest blue eyes turned the wildest green. Neal felt all giddy when he saw the panic in Barton's eyes "Hey I need to go to the bathroom. So if your planning on following me everywhere just stay out of the way while I pee" he told the SHIELD agent. Clint had a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Will do"

To Neal's utter annoyance when they entered the lavatory, it was empty. He had a feeling that he was going to be pushed up against the wall. And he was correct, the next second he heard a click of the door being locked and the cold tiles against his back.

"Loki" Clint nodded as he held the young man against the wall. Neal laughed and rested his head on the wall.

"I'm guessing you don't work for Homeland Security" Clint smirked.

"You should already know that I don't" Neal coked his head to the side as if he was confused.

"Are you so sure? The boy who grew up alone" Clint's smirk fell and his eyes narrowed. Neal chuckled and shook his head "Ah, don't worry. I'm not that bad" There was a moment of silence before Neal leant forward "Or am I?" he kneed the agent in the stomach, pushing the wind out of him. He doubled over enough so that Neal could kick him in the opposite direction. Clint fell backwards and landed on the tiled floor loudly. The con man straightened his suit and hair. Tightening his tie, Neal looked down on the archer "Remember who your dealing with Barton" he said in a british accent, one similar to Loki. Clint looked him in the eyes with confusion "I'm not Loki, I'm Neal Caffrey" he unlocked the door and stepped out of the room with a sigh.

* * *

><p><em>1 minute ago<em>

"Neal!" Peter shouted as he came down the stairs with a file in his hand. Neal entered the room with a huge grin, recent events not noticeable.

"Peter" he said cheery. The older man lifted the file up in his hands with a serious expression.

"Where's Clint? Please tell me he still has his wallet" Neal rolled his eyes.

"I did nothing, well, nothing too bad" Peter sighed in frustration, he swears his life has been shortened by Neal.

"We have a case. A statue from The Smithsonian has been robbed. So, you do your thing and I'll do my thing, got it?" Neal nodded "Great, lets go" just as Neal turned around he heard the click of the safety being turned off and the sight of barrel of a gun in his face.

Neal laughed at the gun which was pointed at his head. His co-workers all stared at him as if he was crazy, which was only partially true. Peter was lying on the floor, his and Diana's gun raised at the man, Clint Barton. He smirked, a friendly smirk. The type you see which old friends do to each other.

"Not your kind of your forte Clint" Neal commented. Clint laughed.

"I'm having a bad day" his smirk grew "Loki"

* * *

><p><strong>So, please review and if you can criticize (nicely, lets not be haters people) this story.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I likes writing it.**

**Review, fav, follow(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'White Collar' or 'The Avengers'**

**Oh My God! Such a freaking long time since i have updated this story and left you on such an eeevil cliff hanger. **

**Didn't really know where I was going with this story, still kinda don't.**

**But meh, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Neal looked around and surveyed the area. Either SHIELD wasn't going to burst through the doors because they're waiting outside, or Clint is alone on this mission. But he wasn't one to take a chance.<p>

"My name isn't Loki" Neal said in a calm tone.

"Bullshit" he said with conviction "Nice work though with the, what was it? Magical clone?" Neal shrugged. Close enough.

"In a sense, yes. But...how did you find me?"

"Facial recognition. Can't escape that _Loki_" Barton said with a grin. Neal rolled his eyes, and in a quick motion. He swatted the gun out of Clint's hands, landing in his hand. Everyone stared at him in shock and amazement. Pointing the gun in Clint's face he smirked. Looking around he saw that no Shield operative was here yet.

"I take it Shield isn't here" Clint narrowed his eyes at Loki for a second before feeling a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. Jones who had snuck up behind him during the chat placed the cuffs on him "Nice try Barton" he growled. Before anyone could utter any word the archer reached for the hands of Jones, flipped him over took his gun from the holster and held it to Neal's forehead. Nobody dared to breath.

"I'm taking you back to Shield. Dead or Alive" Neal smirked despite the situation.

"I prefer Alive" he said and glanced at everyone ho had their fingers itching to pull the trigger "I don't know about you though"

"I have my ways" he said and pressed a button on his watch. Suddenly everyone collapsed to the floor. Neal looked around in shock. He didn't care if a gun was pointing at his head, the God rushed to check Peter's pulse and let out a relieved breath "Don't worry, they're alive. Just asleep" a voice said from behind him.

"Why are you here?" he asked darkly and looked at Clint with green eyes "This is my life. And you just ruined it! You _and_ Shield" Clint looked at him with what people would call sympathy. He knew that this man wasn't the Loki they knew, he was informed of it once they had done a background check. They just had to make sure.

"We had to make sure you weren't-"

"A raging lunatic?" Neal intervened and got up on his feet. Gun still in hand but lowered. He scoffed and ran his hand over his face "Well, I'm not. Thanks for asking" there was a moment of awkward silence, the most awkward part about it was that Clint still had his weapon pointing at Neal's face "Just, put that down will you? I hate guns" he said and placed the one he had on his desk.

"Sorry, no can do Loki" Neal growled at that name, he wasn't his clone. He wouldn't betray his father and brother for power. He wouldn't want to take over the universe just to spare his life from Thantos.

"My name is _Neal,_ Barton" he said coolly and turned to face the archer "Neal Caffrey. Art forger, con artist and CI, you go that?"

"Yes" he said and there was another span of awkward silence. Neal's hands were itching to use his magic and run off, but he knew that the consequences wouldn't end well. His mind was racing with questions as to what the Archer was waiting for. Was he waiting for Shield to contact him? If so, how? Taking in the sight of Clint who's hands wasn't wavering on the gun. He was surprised to see that the handcuffs were still firmly placed there. Coming to the conclusion that the button on his wrist must have been a signal for Shield. But how'd he make everyone fall asleep? Realization hit him. Clint wasn't just gathering intel on him when he was talking to his co-workers. He must have slipped something in their drinks or food. Once again, he had to applaud Shield's teaching staff.

Clint's phone buzzed and the agent looked to Neal with pleading eyes.

"Oh you've got to be joking" he said with bemusement.

"I'm a little tied up at the moment" Clint said and jiggled his wrists to prove his point "And I need to keep my weapon trained on you Loki" once again Neal glared at the use of the name "I know what your capable of. Just because you're a different man does not mean I trust you to not escape"

"Fine" said Neal. He had to admit that the man had a point but still, he hates guns. Walking towards Clint he tapped each pocket and took out the phone.

"What does it say?" Asked Clint. Neal just rolled his eyes and showed him the message that read.

_On roof in 10._

_- Steve_

"So Captain is still the leader of the group I take it?" Neal asked as he placed the phone back in his pocket. Clint didn't bother to respond as he nodded his head to move to the elevators "Are you still calling yourselves the Avengers or is it the Masquerade now?" he joked with a grin. The archer shivered involuntary as to how similar he and the other Loki looked. Neal's eyes were no longer the beautiful blue, but blazing green. His hair had darkened to a deep brown which was near similar to black.

"Do you have the key?" Clint asked as the elevator doors opened. Rolling his eyes, Neal unlocked the cuffs with the snap of his fingers. Green magic enveloped the key hole of the cuffs before they fell off of the archers wrists. Falling to the floor with a clatter.

"Just saying I could have taken you down in a second" Said Neal as he straightened his suit.

"Why didn't you?" Clint asked suspiciously, and he felt an alarm ring in his mind when Neal smirked.

"Wouldn't have been as fun" Of course, trust Loki to have fun in a serious situation.

When they reached the roof, Neal waved his hand to Captain America. Behind him was Nick Fury with a very stern face.

"Loki, so glad you could join us" he said and Neal glared at the name.

"Just a friendly reminder that the name's _Neal_, Fury. Just plain old Neal Caffrey" he said with a smile. Fury narrowed his eyes and nodded to Clint to lower his weapon.

"I say otherwise. You and Loki are too alike" Responded Fury as he motioned for him to get in the Quinjet. Neal took a breath before being escorted by Steve onto the vehicle.

* * *

><p>"WE'RE INVITING A CRAZY PERSON WHO ALMOST KILLED US ONTO THE HELLICARRIER?! ARE <em>YOU<em> INSANE!" Tony shouted at Agent hill in the conference room. Bruce shied away from them as Natasha rolled her eyes at his melodramatics.

"Mr Stark I will advise you to calm down" Hill said in a stern voice. Tony scoffed and sat down on his chair.

"Just don't come running to me when he kills everyone aboard"

"Well, he's not the Loki we know" Bruce said as he was reading through the file "Apparently he's Neal Caffrey, a Loki reincarnate" the billionaire frowned at that and snatched the file from him. Scanning through it everyone saw how his eyebrows slowly rose to his hairline.

"I like this kid" he said with surprise. Throwing it back to Bruce who fumbled with it in his hands "I take everything I said back. He's awesome"

"Because he's a con artist or because he was able to avoid the police ever since he was sixteen?" asked Natasha from her seat. Tony swiveled in his chair and angled his head at her with a bright grin.

"Could I take both?"

"Yes, sir….right away, sir" Agent Hill spoke into her com. Turning to the rest of the Avengers "Barton, Rogers and Fury have arrived with Loki"

"Lets get this party started" said Tony as he straightened everything to look presentable.

Coming through the doors was not what they expected. Loki was having a civil conversation with Clint.

"So then I said to her, 'Peter I was didn't _steal_ it. I borrowed it'" Neal said to Clint and they both cracked up laughing.

"How did he react?" the archer asked with an amused glint in his eye.

"Pfft. He wouldn't stop whining about his precious car for a _week_" They were especially shocked to see Steve's lips twitch upwards.

Fury cleared his throat which settled everyone down.

"Mr Odinson, Barton, Rogers. Sit down" they did as they were told and the agents which weren't acquainted with Neal started at him with narrowed eyes.

"Its Caffrey, Fury" Neal said and Fury acted like he never heard him.

"As you all know last week we got a facial recognition matching Loki. The match belonged to _Neal_ _Caffrey_" he said and gestured to the man sitting in the middle to Clint and Steve "We had no information about how until a man from Azguard who to this day nameless told us what we needed to hear. Mr Banner you can proceed" The scientist stood up and looked at his crowd.

"Well, as we all know not so long ago we faced an invasion called the Chitari. Which was lead by Loki and the scepter" They all nodded and Neal shrunk back in his seat. He was still not pleased at his clones-no, brother's choices "Well apparently when Loki was a teenager he was practicing dangerous magic. Something called 'black magic' anyway the spell he was using was supposed to enhance his projecting skills. The ones where you see two or more of himself. But somehow it went wrong and there was this explosion. So instead on enhancing it, the spell actually created a double of himself. The man which is still nameless saw this happening and knew that if the king found out he would banish Loki to another realm. So the man erases one of Loki's memories of what had happened and sent the other one to Earth as a reincarnation" after the end of the story everyone was left with their mouths open in shock.

"Your missing a piece" Neal spoke up with sorrow.

"What exactly are we missing Loki?" Fury asked.

"Your missing that that Neal Caffrey was never supposed to be alive. My mother was meant to have a miscarriage, but a the same time it was supposed to happen Heim-the nameless man sent my magical aura to the baby which was already dead and created Neal Caffrey" there was silence as people took that in before Neal started talking again "Plus me and Loki are connected. So whatever your Loki does I know of. But unfortunately it's a one way ticket"

"Holy shit your life is complicated" Tony said from where he was sitting. Neal just grinned and spun back and forth in his chair.

"Tell me about it" he smirked "Just tell me why I'm really here so I can go home"

"I'd like to know that too sir" Steve said and he folded his hands. Fury nodded and turned to Hill.

"We need Loki's assistance in containing a gem that could possibly cause the end of the world"

"And?" Tony asked, knowing Fury too well.

"And, to understand what makes Loki tick" he said and every eye turned to Neal who glared at the director.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER(:<strong>


End file.
